I Dreamed of You
by KaneCenaZombie12
Summary: Based off the song Gotta Be Somebody by: Nickleback this story is about the McMahon's third child, Stephanie's twin Moria. Everybody back stage knows her as the McMahon Misfit, she listened to metal and rock bands. Dyeing her hair from brown to black with red, purple, and neon green. Can a certain Lord of Darkness bring her to betray the only family she knows but some what hates?
1. Chapter 1

**I Dreamed of You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Undertaker or the WWE that's all the McMahons except my OC she belongs to me myself and I.**

**Summery: Based off the song Gotta Be Somebody by: Nickleback this story is about the McMahon's third child, Stephanie's twin Moria. Everybody back stage knows her as the McMahon Misfit, she listened to metal and rock bands. Dyeing her hair from brown to black with red, purple, and neon green. Can a certain Lord of Darkness bring her to betray the only family she knows but somewhat hates?**

**Moria's entrance music before the Ministry: Even Flow by: Pearl Jam**

**Moria's entrance with the Ministry: Black Widow by: Motley Crue**

**theme song: The Unforgiving by: Metallica**

**Chapter 1: In comes Misfit Moira**

yup Misfit Moira that's what they call me, even my own family bet you think that's funny hu? Guess that's what I get for being the sister of the biggest slut on the planet, and being the tomboy who wanted to fight with not only women but men as well.

Vince never aloud me to fight so my mother Linda and I came up with a persona of sorts, I sneak into Freedom Fighter's dressing room. I know what your thinking "dumb name." but it was kinda an FU to the old man, along with the tattoos and parsing's.

Looking in the mirror you could see my slut of sister on my face, I hated her god did I hate her. not because people would mistake me for her, but because she took everything from me just by crying to daddy dearest. Well this is the one thing she wont take away from me! I dyed my hair several colors black being "my natural" color red, dark purple, and neon green being my highlights.

My parsing's well that's different I had my belly button pierced, my lower lip on the right side pierced, my tongue, and ear lobes. As for the tattoos my right arm is a sleeve of Alice in Wonderland portraits with the Cheshire cat on the back of my hand and "we're all mad here" circling him, the left arm is a sleeve with different things going on at once; my bicep had Nightmare Before Christmas, and my lower arm is of an Indi horror game called Bioshock. On the back of my right hand is a needle with red and blue liquid coming out the syringe, and circling it was a man chooses, a slave obeys.

On my stomach lower right stomach was a panda bear eating bamboo, on the left side was a stuffed bear with x's for eyes and a bullet hole where its heart was. On my left leg was a black Japanese dragon with white eyes, and my right leg as a white Japanese dragon with black eyes. my right thigh has a koi fish tattoo with water around it.

Yes I could go on about my tattoos because I have more on my back but you know how it goes, getting ready to put my new gear one and my old over it. I was ready for the biggest FU of them all. I was ready to reveal myself to the crowed and my family, and man am I stoked for this!

My new uniform consisted of convers, any cut off shirt that met my bra line, and skin tight short shorts. The old uniform consisted of camo pants, a large skater shirt, a bandana hiding half her face, and a ball cap. Well tonight was now or never, and I wasn't going to back down I lived in the shadows for to long!_

It was my time after both factions my father's and the Undertaker's was finished with their brawl, I stood by the gorilla Kane standing behind me. We've been secretly friends since I entered the WWF he had my back I had his, he was like the older brother I always wanted.

Looking back at him I smiled threw the cloth "ok big guy I'll see you when I get back, try not to beat anyone up to bad." Kane chuckled as I winked at him. we both seamed to have an understanding, we were both Misfits we found out we could be each other's friends because unlike these buffoons I didn't want him just because he was the Undertaker's brother, or that he could be used for muscle.

No wanted him because he was the only one that gave me the time of day and I him. I sigh jumping up and down loosening up my muscles "wish me luck this should be fun." with out waiting for Kane's answer I rush out as my music hit I jump up and down giving high fives to people.

This was it my time to shine instead of the billion dollar whore, I took a mic and waited for the crowed to calm down.

"Well its been ten weeks since I started here," in a male voice I practiced all so well "but now is the time I show my true self! I call out the McMahon family for this one!" I holler into the mic.

The Cooperation theme hit and the McMahon's all stood at the top staring down at me in the ring, I smirked from underneath the bandana oh yea this was going to be amazing!

"I wonder have you all been missing a certain someone in this so called family? I see one, two, three, four...but where oh where is the fifth?" chuckling as the crowd murmured around stadium Vince walks to the front "who are you and how do you know anything about my family?!" He yells into the mic as Stephanie and Shane look worried.

rolling my eyes I look up at him "I should know a lot about the family," I slowly take my bandana off with my right hand and with my left I take the hat off "because YOU kept me in the dark!" I yelled into the mic Vince yelling and cussing.

The crowed confused now more then ever thinking I was Stephanie and the chick with the McMahon's was an impostor, laughing I took the rest of the old gear off showing off the knew one.

"Bet your all wondering who I am?" the crowed yells yes unknown to her a pear of acid green eyes watched with curiosity "I'm Moria McMahon the billion dollar whore's twin sister." the crowed cheers as Stephanie was now yelling into the mic. I was now laughing as both my father and sister were yelling at me "yeah bet your all wondering why I'm out here revealing myself now?" the crowed yells yes "well its to get back at my so called family for casting me aside, well now you can't ignore me!" I yelled once more "just call me Misfit Moria."

I then drop the mic as Stephanie runs into the ring and I drop kick her making her fall face first into the mat. My music blares threw the stadium I roll under the ropes and strolls away my family yelling in my wake.


	2. Chapter 2: sister Vs sister

**I Dreamed of You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Undertaker or the WWE that's all the McMahons except my OC she belongs to me myself and I.**

**Summery: Based off the song Gotta Be Somebody by: Nickleback this story is about the McMahon's third child, Stephanie's twin Moria. Everybody back stage knows her as the McMahon Misfit, she listened to metal and rock bands. Dyeing her hair from brown to black with red, purple, and neon green. Can a certain Lord of Darkness bring her to betray the only family she knows but somewhat hates?**

**Moria's entrance music before the Ministry: Even Flow by: Pearl Jam**

**Moria's entrance with the Ministry: Black Widow by: Motley Crue**

**theme song: My Hero by: Foo Fighters **

chapter 2: sister vs. sister

A few weeks into my new depute and the Corporation was after at every turn, not only that I was receiving random black roses and a card wishing me luck. I had to block the black roses as I had to get ready, getting into my gear the lights flicker in my dressing room.

I stop trying to see as I blink the lights came back on "okayyy weird." I mumble as I turn around and see on the couch a bouquet of black flowers. Now I was freaked out, what the hell was going on and what was with the black flowers not that I didn't like them. I walk towered the flowers noticing a rectangle shaped box sitting in front of the flowers, what freaked me out more was I couldn't go to Kane the Ministry had him back in a mental hospital.

Picking up the box I examine it, it was black velvet, something told me to put it down and walk away the other...well I was curious. So what do I do? I look figures right? As I open it I fined the most beautiful necklace, in the middle of the chain was pendent in the middle of this pendent was glass, and the glass was holding a black liquid along with something she couldn't see.

Around the glass the pendent was decorated with a rose and small pedals, the chain was small and black. What is with this stalker and black, but it is beautiful maybe I could wear it for a while? Yeah and then place it back in the case, yup that's what I'll do.

As I put this necklace on I felt something come over me, at first I was dizzy but then it was replaced with...power? I felt something that's for sure and I never wanted to take the necklace off.

Smirking I walked out to the gorilla I felt pumped, ready to take one the billion dollar whore yup this match was going to be nothing! I turned at the sound to see said sister walking with DX, wonderful I roll my eyes as I turn back around and my music hits.

Dancing out and high fiving thing crowed I couldn't get enough! I felt new like I was reborn or something like it! The Corporation music hit and I turned to stare at Steph, I felt rage man did I feel rage. Steph seamed to stop as she looked in my eyes, she looked scared?

"Good that's what I was hoping!" Wait...did I just think that? Yea, yea I did giggling Steph climbed into the ring shaking unsure of this fight. DX then surrounded the ring "oh great this is just going to be awesome! not."

I took my eyes away from them and focused on my sis, I smirked as she took a mic.

"look sis I know we've had our differences," the crowed yells "what" making me smirk "but we don't have to do this, we're...we're sisters twins!" the crowed boos and yells "what" again.

I hold my hand up "whoa, whoa, whoa differences? You got EVERY THING! everyone noticed you! Me? I've been in the shadows! No one knew I existed until now!" the crowed cheered as I made my speech.

My anger flared as Stephanie smirked "that's because you could never amount up to me! You could never be me!" the anger broke as I started laughing "that's because dear sister I don't want to be you!" I take the mic slamming it into her face, I hear the bell ring and my anger comes out full force.

My anger was so powerful that I could barely control my movements, nor could I see anything. Its like someone else was controlling me, after I suplexed Steph off the top rope I stood looking down at her. from behind DX jumped in the ring, I turned around and waited the reff rolled out of the ring as they surrounded me.

"What you waiting for? Bring it!" I yelled, that's when the lights went out and came back on and in the ring stood the Ministry Taker was standing in between me and Shawn Michaels. Ok now I was a little weirded out, why was the Ministry helping me? Unless...they were there for revenge which makes more since to me.

I didn't wait for an explanation, I slid out of the ring and rushed away from the scene. I made it back to the dressing room heaving a breath, this was not my day.

That night I was back at my hotel, I was still mulling over what happened in the ring. I was happy I didn't stay, after the Ministry entered the ring a brawl started with the Ministry ending up winning.

I shake my head as I grab a pair of PJ's and walked into the bathroom, after washing, drying, and getting dressed I felt better I turned to look in the mirror. I forgot I was wearing the necklace, it did seam nice on me there was something about it that I couldn't figure out.

shrugging it off I crawl into bed that night getting ready to sleep.

_(Dream)_

_I seamed to be walking a long a dark hall way, I could hear someone calling my name as if in a whisper. Looking down at myself I noticed I was wearing a black Victorian dress, my feet were bare, and my fingers are contained in short gloves that only covered my wrists._

_The black dress was some what lacy with purple in an unknown pattern on the skirt, that pattern was blurry as if something was keeping me from seeing it. I continued to glide down the hall until I came to a door, something told me to wake up to never sleep again._

_I felt so calm though I wanted to know what was beyond the door I lifted my hand slowly and took the knob in my hand._

_(end dream)_

I sat up with a jolt looking around the room feeling eyes on me but no one was in the room. What a dream, why I was wearing a dress I have no idea I hardly wear anything fancy, nor do I wear anything girly that's why it surprised me so.

Shaking my head from the dream, even if it felt real, I laid back down for the night without the dream returning to me. Though I felt that it was gonna pay me more then one visit.


	3. Chapter 3: Gardian Angel

I Dreamed of You

Disclaimer: I don't own the Undertaker or the WWE that's all the McMahons except my OC she belongs to me myself and I.

Summery: Based off the song Gotta Be Somebody by: Nickleback this story is about the McMahon's third child, Stephanie's twin Moria. Everybody back stage knows her as the McMahon Misfit, she listened to metal and rock bands. Dyeing her hair from brown to black with red, purple, and neon green. Can a certain Lord of Darkness bring her to betray the only family she knows but somewhat hates?

Moria's entrance music before the Ministry: Even Flow by: Pearl Jam

Moria's entrance with the Ministry: Black Widow by: Motley Crue

theme song: Your Guardian Angel by: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Chapter 3: Gardien Angel, personnel Stalker, or both?

It's been a week since I showed the world who I was, in that time I've faced both male and female wrestlers. It's around this week that my mood had darkened, my stalker well more stalkerish, the Ministry had been coming out to watch my matches, and my dad had disowned me (shocker).

Now here I am on the beach in Florida I look across the ocean, I've felt alone since all this began. Well I've always been alone but this was something bigger, I felt like someone is waiting for me and I him.

I've dreamt about for a while he appears to me after I've finally open the door, he wears black robes with dark purple almost silver trimming. The one thing that bothers me is I can never see his face its hidden behind the hood.

It frustraighted me but he always told me I wasn't ready whatever that meant. Sighing I turn away to go back to the hotel when I see the Undertaker standing a few feet away from me, I gasp and look around thinking the rest of his Ministry was around.

Lucky for me they weren't watching he walked up to me a smirk playing on his face. At that moment the necklace glowed as he stepped closer, and with every step I couldn't move no...I didn't want to.

Once he stood in front of me he gazed at me and I him, I just stood there staring into his eyes. I felt everything begin to fade I couldn't look away, he then leans down...

A horn blares and I blink looking around, the hell was that? I must have day dreamed, but the Undertaker? Why would I day dream about him?

I mean yes I may have had a crush on him for some time...but like everyone he didn't know I existed until now.

Sighing I make my way back to the hotel for tonight.

(RAW)

Getting my uniform on I psyched myself up, my father was hell bent on trying to kick me out of the WWF. So I was to face Stone Cold tonight and by god was I nervous, once again my stalker had come in my dressing room.

He had left a note saying he would be watching, I snorted I knew he would be.

Shaking it off I went to the gorilla pitch and waited for my music to que. Kane stepped out of the shadows and I turned "Hey buddy glad you were able to make it out!" I smile and hug him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help I tried though they just wouldn't sign you over to my care." Kane shrugged "Its ok, wasn't as bad as last time." I nodded smiling turning to get ready but Kane stopped me "where did you get this?" He asked lifting my necklace.

I stared at it blinking a little "dunno someone came to my dressing room...it was there" I murmured Kane shook his head. I looked at him and I felt anger bubble inside but I tried fighting "you need to get rid of it your not safe."

I was about to argue but my music hit and I walked out, I couldn't help but listen to Kane's words wondering if he was right. But I shook it off I mean come on its a necklace no harm came from wearing a necklace.

I climbed into the ring as Stone Cold's music hit what I didn't see was him running at me. I fell to the floor with a thud when I felt something metal hit my back, I screamed out in pain looking up Steve held a steal chair in hand.

Shit not good I try and get up but he puts one foot on my stomach, he held the chair above his head. "oh god someone help please!" that's all I could think about as Steve alternated with kicking and hitting me with the steal chair.

That's when the Ministry's music hit Undertaker and his men ran down the ramp. Edge and Christian spear Stone Cold into the ring as Taker walks up to me, I looked up at him fear and pain ebbed it's way through my body.

Oh god this was not happening, the man then bent down and gently picked me up. I was to weak and tired to fight him off, he turned and walked back up the ramp saying it was almost time as I black out.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1: Let No Man Touch that

**I Dreamed of You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Undertaker or the WWE that's all the McMahons except my OC she belongs to me myself and I.**

**Summery: Based off the song Gotta Be Somebody by: Nickleback this story is about the McMahon's third child, Stephanie's twin Moria. Everybody back stage knows her as the McMahon Misfit, she listened to metal and rock bands. Dyeing her hair from brown to black with red, purple, and neon green. Can a certain Lord of Darkness bring her to betray the only family she knows but somewhat hates?**

**Moria's entrance music before the Ministry: Even Flow by: Pearl Jam**

**Moria's entrance with the Ministry: Black Widow by: Motley Crue**

**theme song: In the Ravine by: Daniel Licht Silent Hill-Downpour (Original Soundtrack**)

Chapter 4 part 1: Let no man touch that which is secred.

Upon waking I found myself tied to a bed. A pudgy man with greasy black hair stood over me.

"Where am I?" I asked but he just stood there smirking.

That's when pain erupted in my head, I groaned as the rest of me became awake.

"Rest my child, you've had a rough day. Soon a rough night." I glared at him. Somthing about this guy pissed me off.

That's when it hit me, Paul Bearer! He works for the Ministry of Darkness!

I start thrashing around trying get out of my bonds but it wasn't working! I screamed pleading for him to let me go.

All the man did was turn his back saying his Master would be with me shortly.

I knew I was in for a world of trouble, trouble being the Undertaker. Like everyone else in the WWF I didn't want to be on his bad side or side ever!

I looked around seeing I was in the same room as my dream, looking down I found I was in the dress and I was bear foot.

How did I get myself into this mess? Oh yeah I let everyone know who I was.

What felt like hours was only a few minutes when the door opened.

As it did I saw three of Taker's goones walking in, one of them unbound me while another grabed me pulling me to my feet.

"Hey watch it asshat that hurts!" I yelled but they seem to ignore me as they bound my wrists together.

They led me out of the room and down the hall "man this place is dark, someone needs to redecorate!" I thought as I looked at the black wall paper and glowing candles.

To me I felt like I was back in Medivel times which really freaked me the hell out.

We stoped at the door from my dream and I knew I was in hell.

Once the door opened they tossed me in and slammed the door shut.

The air in the room was cold though there was a fire going in the fire place.

I looked around looking for the Undertaker.

"Looking for someone Moria?" I jumped at the sound of a deep baratone voice behind me.

"N...No not realy." I mummbled.

He chuckles as he steps up behind me, I could feel the heat from his body radiating on my back.

I felt myself stiffen, my necklace glows as Taker walks around to stand in front of me.

He smirks as he moves my hair from my face.

"So beautiful more so than your sister." He whispers as he leans close to my neck.

I whimper but can't tell if its fear or want, though I will say its out of fear I'll never admit it I want him, well out loud that is.

I knew he was smelling me his nose near my neck.

"You also smell more devine then her, wonder what your blood will taste like."

The hairs on my neck stand up as he walks away from me "excuse me? My blood?"

Taker chucckles as he walks over to a table "I've known who you are Moria, more then you know,"

He turns holding a vile in his hand "I've known about your father keeping everyone from knowing who you are."

He walks back to me and grabs my hand, I didn't see the dagger he was holding.

"I know he kept you in the dark, but what you don't know is. I've watched over you as a child crying for someone to free you."

I feel pain on the palm of my hand. I look down to see my palm sliced open.

"Now I'm here to bring you back to the darkness. But this time you won't be alone!"

He uncorks the vile and poors a black substance into my wound.

"I want you to remember Moria, remember what it was like to be in that darkness. How it was your friend."

I screamed in pain, my body felt like it was on fire. Oh god somone help me!

Kane help me I'm in so much pain!

"My brother can no longer help you my dear. You were destained to be mine forever."

I couldn't breath the pain was to much and soon I calasped in Undertaker's arms and darkness took me.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2: My Protector from With

**I Dreamed of You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Undertaker or the WWE that's all the McMahons except my OC she belongs to me myself and I.**

**Summery: Based off the song Gotta Be Somebody by: Nickleback this story is about the McMahon's third child, Stephanie's twin Moria. Everybody back stage knows her as the McMahon Misfit, she listened to metal and rock bands. Dyeing her hair from brown to black with red, purple, and neon green. Can a certain Lord of Darkness bring her to betray the only family she knows but somewhat hates?**

**Moria's entrance music before the Ministry: Even Flow by: Pearl Jam**

**Moria's entrance with the Ministry: Black Widow by: Motley Crue**

**theme song: Hell Frozen Rain by:Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Silent Hill: Shattered Memories (Original Soundtrack)**

Chapter 4 part 2: My Protector from Within

What seemed like I wake up and looked around.

I was in the same room Undertaker and I were in, I look down at my hands.

I didn't feel different then I was a moment ago.

The cut on my hand had turned into a scar, I looked at it closely.

Something was bugging me in the back of my mind, something I was trying hard to remember.

That's when it hit me, I remember the Undertaker.

He was there for me when I was a child, we would play when we were kids.

How could I forget?

He protected me, made me smile when I wanted to cry, he was my everything.

I turned and saw him seated in a chair his green eyes bore into mine.

"I remember you...not your real name but you." I whispered.

He nods and stands "Good that means the first step is completed. There are only two left."

He takes my hand making me stand in front of him "to night will be the union of two souls returning to each other."

I kept staring into his eyes, I felt drowsy almost weak as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"As I said before we were destined to be together, and that time is almost at hand."

I nod as I listen "yes almost at hand." I whisper my mind felt mushy I couldn't think only listen.

"Good my dear Moria, good. Just keep staring into my eyes and don't be afraid."

My neck seemed to tilt back of it's own accord, I felt turned on by everything that was happening.

I wanted this man, no needed him so much I felt my neither regions soaking wet.

He leaned into my neck and I felt pain shoot threw it.

I screamed in pain as I try and push him away but he's so strong, oh god I'm going to die!

I felt darkness once more take me, but this time I welcomed it with open arms.

But before I could completely let go I felt a metallic liquid seep in between my lips.

I began to hungrily take in this liquid like I was starving. No I was, I needed it so bad!

I opened my eyes to see Taker looking down at me, his wrist over my mouth.

I whimpered every part of my body felt like it was on fire.

"It will pass soon for now rest." He places me on a bed pulling the covers over me, he turns and leaves without another word.

To me every thing felt like it was on fire, my body would spasm here and there.

I finally closed my eyes trying to force myself to sleep.

(Dream)

I wake up seeing The Undertaker above me, I slowly sit up and look around.

"Where are we?" I ask, he holds his hand out "We're in your dream, I brought you here so that you don't feel the pain."

"Pain? Oh yeah...what did you do to me?" Taker walks closer to her "I'm making you into what you were born to be."

I shake my head "I don't understand." Taker chuckles as he leads me to a large library.

Looking around I turn to him, he points to a large book on a pedestal.

Walking up to it I new it was the Ministry's book, I stopped in front of it.

Before I can touch it the book flips open, I jump feeling massive hands on my shoulders.

"Relax look back at the book what do you see?"

I look back and its a picture of a man biting a woman's neck.

It reminds me of what Taker just done, then it clicks how could I have been so stupid?

"Your a vampire?" I ask, Taker chuckles "Yes and once the transformation is finished so will you."

I couldn't believe it, a vampire? No, they didn't exist did they?

"Your father has kept you away from me far to long. Now you shall join me once again." He turns me around pressing his lips against mine.

"Awaken my love and take your place as my queen." He whispers in my ear.

(End Dream)

I gasp sitting up sweet beating off my body, oh god I hope its not another dream.

I thought, I look up to see the man I've missed for so long.

Taker stood holding his hand out patiently "Tomorrow on Raw you shall take your place as my Queen, the Mistress of Darkness."

I smile as I bow to my future husband, my protector, my everything.


End file.
